explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
United
In the Romulan interference '' |image= |series= |production=40358-089 (413) |producer(s)= |story= Manny Coto |script=Manny Coto, Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens |director=David Livingston |imdbref=tt0572264 |guests=Jeffrey Combs as Commander Shran, Lee Arenberg as Ambassador Gral, Brian Thompson as Admiral Valdore, Geno Silva as Senator Vrax, Kevin Brief as Naarg, Molly Brink as Lieutenant Talas, J. Michael Flynn as Nijil and Scott Allen Rinker as Pilot |previous_production=Babel One |next_production=The Aenar |episode=ENT S04E13 |airdate=4 February 2005 |previous_release=Babel One |next_release=The Aenar |story_date(s)=15 November 2154 |previous_story=Babel One |next_story=The Aenar }} Summary On Romulus, Admiral Valdore, Romulan scientist Nijil , and their pilot continue to control the mysterious "marauder", cloaking it to look like Enterprise and then using it to destroy a Rigelian vessel. Despite this success, Senator Vrax chastises them for losing full control of their drone since Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed are still on board. Valdore and Nijil then work to trap Tucker inside a service junction as he attempts to divert power. After incapacitating him with leaked radiation coolant, Valdore then orders Reed to re-establish the damaged warp matrix on the drone or see his crewmate die. Reed complies in order to rescue Tucker. Meanwhile, aboard Enterprise, Commander T'Pol and Ensign Travis Mayweather devise a surveillance grid that will require the coordinated effort of 128 space ships. After seeking help from Earth and Vulcan, Captain Jonathan Archer realizes that he will need to obtain Andorian and Tellarite support too. Archer's attempt hits a snag when Lieutenant Talas dies from the phaser wound sustained earlier. A devastated Commander Shran openly challenges Naarg to a blood-duel using Ushaan-Tor, an Andorian ice-miner's tool. Realizing that a death will derail trade negotiations, Archer announces himself as the Tellarite's substitute. The duel proceeds and Archer is fortunately able to win, and spares Shran's life after severing an antenna. With the duel completed, Shran promises continued Andorian support for the grid, and the Tellarite's Ambassador Gral does the same. Enterprise, as a flagship, soon relocates and re-engages the drone. Reed and Tucker, caught in the crossfire and unable to be transported out, narrowly escape death by ejecting themselves into open space. A mixed fleet of "allied" vessels then arrive, forcing Vrax and Valdore to recall the drone at warp speed to Romulan space. Archer then invites the Andorians and the Tellarites to begin their negotiations early and no-one aboard suspects that the drone's pilot is actually an individual that belongs to the Aenar, another species of the Andorian race. =Errors and Explanations= Plot holes # The Romulan Admiral Valdore tells Trip the radiation will kill him in 7 minutes. Given the very limited Romulan/Human contact to this point it is unlikely that Valdore would know how much radiation humans could tolerate. He’s probably guessing/bluffing, based on assumptions. Character error # After the loss of his antenna Shran looks at his reflection in the computer monitor then spins quickly to face Archer. As the Andorian antennae are at least in part responsible for balance such a quick head moment would cause violent vertigo yet Shran does not lose his balance. Only moments before he nearly fell just getting out of bed. He’s acting tough in order not to show signs of weakness in front of others. Nit Central # dotter31 on Friday, February 04, 2005 - 8:07 pm: Why would so many Vulcans leave their posts because the High Command was dissolved? Is it logical to leave their planet defenseless and their fleet undermanned? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 04, 2005 - 9:39 pm: I figured that the Vulcans in question were found to be confederates of V’Las. # Maybe I missed it, but what happened with the Rigellians? Archer mentioned that they wanted compensation and his arrest, but did they mention how that was resolved? LUIGI NOVI on Friday, February 04, 2005 - 9:39 pm: I would assume that they will be informed that it was a drone ship masquerading as other alien ships. # '' The Undesirable Element on Friday, February 04, 2005 - 9:40 pm:'' Why didn't Archer contact the Xindi? They seemed to be on pretty reasonable terms by the end of Zero Hour. The black Xindi even mentioned the possibility of an alliance one day. The Xindi are still recovering from the effects of the deception carried out by the Sphere builders. # Rona on Saturday, February 05, 2005 - 8:26 am: I have a problem with the emitter ship. In the end, it's revealed to be fairly small. Too small, in fact, to be the ship the two Earthmen were trapped in. It seems to also have been a TARDIS. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, February 05, 2005 - 10:48 am: How so? It was revealed to be as big as a Vulcan starship, or the Enterprise. # How is it that the Romulans can instantaneously communicate with the emitter ship, even though it is light years away (it's almost as big a stretch as the interplanetary transporter concept a couple of episodes ago). LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, February 05, 2005 - 10:48 am: They probably communicate through subspace. # Why didn't Tripp put on his helmet when he was threatened with radiation poisoning? dotter31 on Saturday, February 05, 2005 - 8:54 am: Trip did not have his helmet in that chamber with him. He said "I wish I had brought my helmet." Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise